Heretofore, for example, when one wants to create an original electronic album oneself after going on a sightseeing trip, by adding, to moving images or still images captured by oneself, images of famous places of interest of which one could not capture oneself or images of paintings for which photographing is prohibited, to edit them, the one is to find information from video tapes or CD-ROMs sold at sightseeing spots on which sightseeing information is recorded or from the Internet and the like by oneself and copies and edits them, or the one scans picture postcards, commercially produced slides, guidebooks and the like to make computerized images to add.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-358310, description is made of a technique where, instead of creating an electronic album by oneself, a service provider creates an attractive original album by obtaining attractive contents automatically based on event information.
However, conventionally, in order to create an original electronic album oneself, one had to find by oneself information to be added from video tapes or CD-ROMs on which sightseeing information is recorded or from the Internet and the like and copy and edit them, or the one had to scan picture postcards, commercially produced slides, guidebooks and the like to make computerized images to be added. Accordingly, there is a problem in that creating an original electronic album oneself is extremely complicated and difficult.